Psycho Dad Grills Wii U
"Psycho Dad Grills Wii U" is the twentieth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 31, 2015. Plot Circumstances A few days before the event of the Wii, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. announced that a trophy destruction video was in the works. It was initially planned for revenge after the events of the Play Button and presumably for the destruction before and after. The trophies were won by his father and, unbeknownst to Jesse at the time, Uncle Larry when they were young (having a passion for sports) and having said that, are a few decades old. Episode While Jeffrey Sr. is manning the grill, Jesse readies a box with the trophies and starts throwing them on the ground continuously, with Jeffrey Jr. filming. With a few trophies destroyed, Jeffrey Sr. barges into Jesse's room and steals the Wii U (Jeffrey Jr. hides the controller in the couch). Jeffrey Sr. then takes it outside to the grill, and when Jesse smashes another trophy, Jeffrey Sr. proceeds to burn the Wii U on the grill (making a big hole on the side, ruining it for good). Theresa then arrives and begins to yell at Jeffrey Sr. for torching the Wii U that she got for Jesse at Christmas. Jesse then proceeds to smash more trophies and flips the grill. Jesse pulls another large trophy from the box, and states: "You already destroy my Wii U, I have nothing left to lose!" Jeffrey Sr. then orders Jesse to leave the house, while Theresa states that Jesse does not have to leave. Jesse proceeds to smash more trophies onto the pavement, and runs away into the woods, with Jeffrey Sr. giving a brief chase. Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. examine the burned Wii U and trophy remains while Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa converse. Aftermath Directly after the events of the Wii, it was revealed that Jesse had to reside in the Morton Building for a short period of time for his actions. He managed to edit and upload videos because his brother brought his laptop out to the garage and his mother brought Jesse supplies, which included food, a couch, his phone, etc. He did attempt to contact his friends but they all stated that they did not want to get involved knowing the situation he was in with his father. Despite this, Jesse initially felt confident he would be back in the house within a few months. Shortly after, he then got an idea to reside in a camping tent temporarily. When the tent was destroyed following Jesse disobeying an order from his father, he resided in several more locations such as his friend Zack's house, his girlfriend's college, then finally Larry's house and RV. It wasn't until May 1st (a little over a month later), that Jesse was finally allowed back in the house after showing his Jeffrey Sr. the acts of Jeffrey Jr.. Jesse eventually got a replacement Wii U, but it got destroyed again in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash when Jeffrey Sr. hurled the Wii U at the backdoor and a tree. Then in THE LOSS OF INNOCENCE Jesse got a replacement himself and has not been destroyed. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Voice only) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Psycho Dad Grills Wii U was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. He wasn't seen physically, but can be heard speaking. Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U is the first Psycho Video where Uncle Larry's belongings are destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U is the first of three Psycho Videos that revolved around the destruction of a Wii U. *''Psycho Dad Grills Wii U is the second Psycho Video where Jesse gets kicked out, the first and third times being in ''Psycho Kid Smashes TV and Psycho Dad Busts Down Door respectively. *The Wii U lasted for a total of 92 days. *Before its initial release, YouTube commentators were highly anticipating the destruction since when Jesse got the Wii U on Christmas. Category:Psycho Videos